I'll come back for you
by Charlie-Mae I love you
Summary: When Sapphire disappears for six months, she wonders whether she should have stayed in Ingo. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Sapphire POV**

"Saph! Where're you going?" Conor called after me, as I headed out the door.

"The cove, I'm meeting a friend there." I said, shrugging into my rain coat.

"You mean you're going to Ingo." He said, coming into the living room, "It's pouring! Even the Mer can't be playing in weather like this!"

"I'll be under water eejit, and don't forget to do the washing up before Mum gets home! Roger said he's taking her out for dinner tonight!" I shut the door,  
harder than necessary, because of the howling wind.

It had been only a year since the Crossing, and our lives were much the same. The monotonous task of going to school every day, only broken by the  
approach of the summer holidays. This had been the wettest summer yet, and it made Ingo only more desirable. I scrambled down the rocks, and landed on the beach with a soft _flump_. Blinking through the rain, I thought I could just make out the shape of a boy, with what looked like a wetsuit pulled down to his waist. I knew it wasn't though, and started running. I hadn't seen him since the battle with Ervys, and couldn't wait to hear him speak about the Air, and how odd humans are.

**Faro POV**

There she was, running through the rain, covered in something called a _coat_. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she reached the rock I was on, and pulled herself up. She nearly slipped a couple of times, but I grabbed her wrist, and made sure she got up the rock safely. She smiled at me, that hundred watt smile, before pulling on my hand, in a gesture meant that we were going to dive.  
Once we were immersed in the deep blue waters, she turned to me.

"Hang on, I forgot something!" She swam back up to the surface, took of her coat, and tossed it on the rock, above the tide line. I didn't tell her about what was happening on the surface when she came back down, I should've then, and saved us all the trouble.

"So, Faro, where're we going today?" She asked, pushing her billowing hair out of her face.

"I thought we might do some current surfing, they are much more fun during a storm." She nodded in acceptance, and we swam towards the nearest one.

**Sapphire POV**

This is what I've dreamt of for months. Faro and I current surfing is better than anything I could have done in the Air. Several times, he had to grab my wrist, and pull me out of the current, before it could hurt me. The rain cleared up, and now we're lying in the sun water, tired from our adventures.  
My eyes are closed, and every now and then, a sentence passes between Faro and I.

"Faro, where have you been? I haven't seen you since the battle."

"Little sister, I've been rebuilding the ties of trust between all those who live in Ingo. Where have _you _been?"

"Oh, Roger proposed to Mum. She's going crazy with planning. I've been going down to the cove at least once a week though, and you haven't been there."

"Ahh, I was busy. Sapphire, if someone proposes, what happens?" I was shocked at this, Faro, who claimed to know so much about the human world, didn't know about weddings. I wanted to giggle, but remembered how understanding he'd been when I was clueless.

"When someone proposes, it means they want you to tell them if they agree with you about being in love, and spending your whole lives together."

"Oh." Faro's face turned pensive for a while. "Has anyone ever proposed to you Sapphire?" He said with a frown.

This time, I did giggle. "No Faro, I'm only fourteen, it's only adults who tend to propose." The creases in his face smoothed out, and I decided not to open a can of worms by mentioning arranged marriages.

"You should go home; the sun will be setting soon." I knew he was right, but I didn't want to leave.

He swam us back to the cove, where I climbed out, and a bitter wind gripped me. My coat was gone, and it was dark. Worried I'd been gone over a few hours; I climbed the rocks, and shivered back to the cottage. Inside was warm, and I immediately headed up to my room. Something was different, my room had a stale feel to it, like no-one had been in there for a while, and a fine layer of dust covered everything. I shrugged, and changed my clothes. Downstairs, I sat in front of the TV, and flicked it to my favourite channel, thinking Conor had gone up to Jack's.  
The door opened and shut.

"Hey!" I said aloud, welcoming whoever it was back to the cottage. Roger appeared in the living room first, a look on his face that I'd never seen, it was like a mix of horror, disbelief, and joy.

"Roger, what do you want for tea?" Mum called from the kitchen, her voice strained, and tired.

"Jennie? Leave the tea, um, I think you'd better come in here." Mum left the kitchen, and as she entered the living room, she paled, and fainted.

"Mum? Mum! What's wrong with her?" I cried, looking to Roger for help.

He looked up, sadness, and a touch of anger in his face, "What do you expect? You've been missing for six months!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Sapphire POV**

"What do you mean six months?" I sat, stunned, on the sofa in our living room. Mum was sat beside me, a duvet around her shoulders, and Roger was sat in front of me.

"Exactly what I said. Where have you been? Do you know what we've gone through?" Roger asked, shaking slightly, "We thought you were gone, just like..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Just like Dad." I finished for him. "I don't know where I've been. I left the house to go down to the cove, and then... I don't know!" I had to lie, and it felt bad this time, because I knew where I'd been.

"Well, thank god you're safe Sapphy!" Mum was crying, and hugging me. I can't imagine what I'd put them through. And for them to walk in, find me sitting on the sofa like nothing had happened?

"I'm really sorry; I just can't tell you what happened." I mumbled, the six months of not sleeping seemed to catch up with me.

"Well, honey, go to bed, we'll have to take you to the doctor in the morning." Mum said, giving me one more hug, after realising how tired I was. This shocked me. I thought she wouldn't have let me out of her eyesight, but she obviously wanted to talk to Roger. I trudged up the stairs, and heard snatches of their conversation.

"...drugged?... why can't she remember?...no, don't say that."

In my room, I patted off the duvet, and slid beneath it, sinking into wonderful sleep.  
Conor woke me up, some hours later. His face was pale, and he was crying.

"Con? Whaz wrong?" I slurred, still half asleep. He hugged me tight, burying his face in my neck.

"I thought I'd lost my sister! At first I thought you'd become one of the Mer, but then, I thought you might have been taken by them! Don't you ever do that again!" I sat, arms locked by my sides, and waited until Conor was done. When he looked at me, there was so much I had missed. In the space of six months,

Conor looked like he'd aged ten years. He stayed on the bed all night, like he thought I'd disappear if he went to bed. Tomorrow, he was supposed to go back to school, the Christmas holidays were over. I'd missed my entire summer, and Christmas.  
In the morning, Mum said he could have the day off school, and now she's taking me to the doctor, to find out if I've been drugged.

"I'm sorry, but there is no logical explanation for what has happened to Sapphire Ms. Trewhella." The prognosis astounded Mum, and Roger sat quietly, sacrificing his hand, for her calm.

When we were at home Mum moved around, in a state of shock, "Well, I guess we get on with our lives, and pretend the last six months never happened." She sounded unsure.

Roger nodded, adding "Sapphire, if we find out that you've lied to us, we will be very disappointed."  
I left the house with Conor, and we headed to St. Pirans.

"Listen, Saph, Rainbow hasn't seen you in a while, and Patrick was able to help Rainbow by convincing himself you were dead... so..." Conor looked unsure.

"I'll let you go in first shall I?" He nodded.

At their little cottage, Rainbow saw Conor coming, and ran out the door, flung her arms around him, and kissed him full on. This stopped me in my tracks. When she looked up and saw me, she did what everyone else had – paled.

"Hey uhh Rainbow." I said, with a weak smile. She marched up to me, and I thought she was going to slap me. I probably deserved it. Instead, she slid to the ground, and tears rolled down her face.

"Sapphire, help me!" Conor grunted, trying to pull Rainbow up. I grabbed her jean clad legs, and we carried her into the house.

Patrick came out of their kitchen, carrying a cup of tea. "Hey Con what's - " he stopped, seeing Rainbow in his arms, and me, carrying her legs. He rushed to help, and lay his sister across the sofa.

My life seemed to revolve around dramatic scenes in living room's lately.  
Rainbow sat up, and stared at me. Patrick did the same.

I lamely said, "So, yeah, how is everyone?"

Patrick answered "Hmm, what's been happening Rainbow?" He said in mock curiosity, "Oh, well, Rainbow is falling behind on her school work, I've almost been fired at my job, oh and that's right, we thought you had _died_." He left and stormed upstairs.

We spoke for a few hours, and then we headed home, Rainbow seeming considerably happier.

"So, Conor, you and Rainbow, huh?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows. He hit me with a pillow, and we both burst out laughing. It was like old times, but I remembered that I had school in the morning, and that I would need energy if I was planning to face that.

**Faro POV**

She was gone, and after what I'd done, she probably wasn't coming back. I had hoped that Sapphire would see that she was supposed to join the Mer if her human family forgot about her, but perhaps I was wrong. I would sit on our rock by the cove, until she came back, and I could apologise. There will never be a lapse in time like that again anyhow, it was a once only thing.

"Saldowr, do you think Sapphire will ever come back to Ingo?" I was by my teacher's side, doing tasks for him.

"Child, you know she will, but how angry she will be about it is another thing."

I left his cave, and swam, until I was too tired to care, where I let myself sink onto the soft bed, and sleep.

**Sapphire POV**

It had been two weeks since I'd returned from Ingo, and everything was almost back to normal. Mum was determined to pretend nothing had happened, even though every time I said I was going to the cove, she paled, and hugged me very tightly.  
I hadn't seen Faro since coming back, and I was angry. More than that though, I missed him. He was probably my best friend, and could understand why I was annoyed with Roger, or would listen when I complained about school. There were some days I wish I'd never left Ingo at all.

That was the night I told Conor, "I'm leaving. I've decided to go back to Ingo, and I want you to know."

"Saph, you can't. Mum has already gone through that once, she can't do it again. I won't let you."  
He was right. I couldn't leave, because despite the wedding being cancelled, Mum had something to tell us.

"I'm pregnant. The baby will hopefully be born in October." She smiled up at Roger.

He had a say in this though, "We want you and Conor to choose the names though. We think it's only fair, because the baby will be taking my last name."

I didn't mind. Trewhella was Dad's name, and the baby won't be a Trewhella. Besides everything else, I have to stay for the sake of the kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in chapter one  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Conor POV**

This was one of the best days of my life. It reminded me of all the other best days of my life.  
The day Saph was born, the first time I came downstairs after Dad left, and I found Mum dancing and singing to the radio, when I discovered that I could live beneath the waves (Though I would never tell Saph that), talking to the bees, and now, when my new baby sister had come into the world. This was important for two reasons.

1. It meant Saph wouldn't leave.

2. A baby sister is one of the best things in life.

My happy future was secured, and while I held the little girl, I realised something, she would grow up with a loving family around her. A mother, father, brother, and sister. Unlike my baby brother. I had held a grudge against him, but he would grow up with a mother whose heart had been ripped twice, and never knowing his brother, or sister. He would probably be told of us, but I couldn't be angry at him anymore. It was never his fault. The names that had been chosen by my other sister fit her perfectly. Two words, very similar to those of the Mer she loved so much. I had to give her that much.

"Have you two decided on her names?" Mum looked tired, but happier than I'd seen her in a long time. Roger was holding his child as if he couldn't quite believe she was there.

Sapphire acted nonchalant, but I had seen her burst into tears with happiness earlier when I said I liked the names.  
"Well, either Kerensa-Lowenna, as a first name, or Kerensa Lowenna as her first and second names."

Roger nodded, and added "I like Kerensa-Lowenna, but as a second name, perhaps, Rosevear? It was my grandmother's name." We all nodded.

I know that Saph and I were thinking the same thing. Rosevear meant 'from the moorland' it was a nice, earthy name to ground her when Ingo came calling, because by now, we were sure that Mum had a bit of Mer in her, and that Roger had quite a bit in him as well. Maybe not as strong as ours, but still, it was more comforting to protect our new sister. So that was how she came to be, Kerensa-Lowenna Rosevear Patterson. It had now been just over two years since the crossing, and about a year since Saph had been back to Ingo. I was very happy indeed.

**Two years later**

**Sapphire POV**

"Sapphy! Can you wake up? I need to go into work, and I need to know if you can look after Rose today." I was jolted out of a dream I'd been having, where I'd been swimming with Faro, racing underwater. Coming back to real life was slightly disappointing. Mum was calling me. I sat up, and saw her face in the door.

"Ok Mum, bring Rose in here, but where's Conor?" I grumbled, because he always had an excuse.

"Conor spent the night at Rainbow's, though for the life of me, I can't see what he gains from staying when Patrick works the late shift!" Mum answered, before leaving to fetch my sister. I snorted. Mum probably just couldn't stand the idea of her baby boy growing up. I knew perfectly well what he would gain from spending the night.

My train of thought was interrupted by a mop of bright red, curly hair, hurtling itself towards me, and emitting a high-pitched, squealing sound. I scooped up Kerry (Only I was allowed to call her that, she made everyone else call her Rose, by saying "Only Sapphy call me Kewwy! _You _call me Wose!)  
and set her on my bed. Mum smiled at my wry grin as Kerry began pulling my hair. She shut the door, and a few moments later, I heard the gravel in the track crunch as she pulled away.

"Roger's away on business, and Conor's at his girlfriend's, so it's just you and me muppet." I said to my sister.  
She reacted brilliantly at the mention of a girlfriend, by pulling a face, and saying "_ewww!_".

"Yeah, I think so too, so why don't we call Mal, go meet him, and find Conor and his girlfriend?"  
She nodded enthusiastically at this, so I headed downstairs with her in tow. Once she was tucked safely into her highchair, I rooted through the cupboards, and found some cereal, which I poured on the tray of her highchair, before pouring a bowl for myself. We both finished, and I called Mal.

"Hey Mal, do you want to meet up? I'm looking after Kerry today though, so you'll have to deal with two feet, and seven inches of madness."

"Sapphire, I'd love to see you two! Besides, Rosie and I are besties!"

"'Kay, see you then, we'll be at Rainbow's by twelve." I hung the phone up and laughed.

As I made a packed lunch for Kerry and me, I thought about Mal. He had liked me since before the Tide Knot broke, so when I'd come back from Ingo, I gave him a chance, and to my surprise the relationship was going very well, and I really enjoyed Mal's company.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kerry screamed as I buckled her into her leash, and stuffed our lunch into a backpack.  
When at last we were out the door, she screeched with joy, running the few steps she could ahead of me. We climbed on the bus, and the driver chuckled at the red-head, chattering on and on about how she was going to build a castle, and live with dolphins.  
When we got to St. Pirans , she jumped off the bus, and started running again.

I bent down, and in an effort to calm her down, said "We have to act like spies if we're going to sneak up on Conor and Rainbow!" from that point, Kerensa-Lowenna tiptoed through St. Pirans, being as quiet as a mouse, that is, until, she saw Mal at the door to the cottage, at which point, I had to let go of her, so she could run the last ten feet, yelling "MALMALMALMALMAL!" In one continuous loop.

He scooped her into his arms and hugged her, saying "Rosie! Oh, how are you? You're going to pull your sister's arm off if you keep running like that though!" He gave me a kiss on the head when I walked up, and I giggled at the dirty looks we got from tourists, who thought I was a young mum.

"Shall we?" I asked Mal, signalling to the door.

"We shall!" He replied, a wicked grin on his face. Without knocking, we burst through the front door, just in time to see Rainbow rushing down the stairs, pulling a shirt down. We all sniggered, even Kerry, who couldn't possibly understand what was so funny.

"Oh, uh, hey guys!" Rainbow said, trying to distract us from the blush that was spreading up her neck. Behind her, Conor coolly sauntered down in a pair of jeans, pecked Rainbow on the cheek, and walked into the kitchen. We all laughed. I unbuckled Kerry, and she ran after her brother.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, I was seventeen, and it was none of your business!" She defended herself, and stomped into the kitchen, after Kerry.  
After Conor changed, we all headed out. Kerry and I ate our packed lunches, because I knew that if I bought lunch, I'd have to buy her lunch, and I didn't want her eating too much junk food. I did relent at one point, and bought us each an ice cream, which she promptly smeared all over her face.  
When she got tired, Mal, and Conor took turns carrying her, and she fell asleep on Conor's shoulders at about six pm. I decided that it was time to go home, so we said our farewell's, and took a bus back to Senara.  
That night, the singing started again. Ingo was calling me.

**Faro POV**

I had watched Sapphire from underneath the waves. She hadn't entered the water since her last visit, and at times, I felt she knew I was there, waiting. Saldowr had told me I mustn't interfere, or she would never return, but nevertheless, it was lonely. My sister had gone North, and all my old friends were once supporters of Ervys, and were busy amending their doings. These days, a little girl normally accompanied her, the little girl looked alot like Sapphire, and I wondered if it was her daughter, despite the mop of fiery red hair. This also made me worried that someone had what was the word Sapphire had used? _Proposed_. We were both about seventeen, and I'm unsure about how early humans have their children, so maybe this was normal. I had watched her mature from a girl, into an awkward teenager, and now she was a young woman. She was my best friend, and I couldn't just sit by, and watch as she stays in the Air. She's miserable, I know it.

**Sapphire POV**

The next morning, I went to the cove. I wasn't alone. Someone else was here, someone who looked like a boy with a wetsuit pulled down to his waist, but I knew it wasn't. I knew that it was one of the Mer. My mind fooled me, and I thought it might be Faro, come back for me. I realised when I ran up to the rock that I was wrong. It was a boy, four or five years of age, with a face that was shockingly familiar. Dad. This Mer boy had dad's face. This must be my brother. Little Mordowrgi, who last time I held him, had a fluffy white tail, and couldn't swim. Now he was on a beach, and – wait, what was that?

"Kerry? Kerensa-Lowenna! Do not pretend you didn't hear me!" Kerry stuck her two-year-old head out from behind the rock, and came out, look slightly ashamed. How did she get down here? She's two! She can't even run without falling over! _Ingo_. Ingo sung to my baby sister just as it had sung to me, except it must be much stronger in her, because I hadn't been enchanted until I was nearly a teenager.

"Sowwy Sapphy. Tyack said he knew you." I scooped her up. Thank god, she was dry, and hadn't been in the ocean.

"Tyack is it?" The boy nodded. "Well, when I knew you, you were a baby called Mordowrgi. I'd appreciate if you stayed away from my sister." He nodded again, and splashed back into the sea.

I marched Kerry back up to the cottage, and locked the door behind me. Conor was in, and he would look after her. Then I ran back down the track. I planned to dive into Ingo, and swim, as far as I could, surf currents, and visit Limina to say one last goodbye to my father, alone.  
When I got back to the beach, I looked along the coast to make sure no-one was watching, and saw him. _Faro had come back. _I ran over to him, and realised something. I was no longer the little girl, or awkward teenager he had once known. I was almost fully grown, and hadn't seen him in three years. What would he look like?  
_  
Oh I wish I was away in Ingo,  
Far across the briny sea,  
Sailing o'er deepest waters,  
Where love nor care e'er troubled me.  
_  
He was singing. A beautiful, melodic voice, no longer boyish, but with the power of man behind it.  
Then he turned. Faro turned, and I gasped. He was amazing.

**I promise that it's going to get interesting! Sorry, thankyou all my faithful readers, and remember to review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in chapter one  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Faro POV**

"Sapphire?" She was gorgeous.

I had been watching her for three years, but nothing had prepared me for how she looked now. Her hair was glossy, tinged with red in the mid morning light, freckles danced across her nose, and she was tall. Not only was she tall, she was something more, she was _curved_. I had always thought of her as my best friend, ever since we met. Now I realised, I wanted more. She didn't even look angry. She looked surprised. She looked beautiful. Slender fingers rose, and gently waved. She had filled out, and was more beautiful than anyone under the waves.

"Sapphire, I'm sorry, I just, I wanted you to come back to Ingo." That was when her face darkened, and she turned.

I thought she would run, back up the cliffs, to places I couldn't reach her, but she didn't. She dove. She dove straight into Ingo, and I thought her Mer blood was still strong. I was wrong, and when I dove to catch up with her, I saw the look of pain on her face, the look of agony as she kicked wildly, and hugged herself. Sinking, sinking to the bottom of ocean.

**Sapphire POV**

He admitted it. He admitted that he had played a part in my mysterious disappearance. This boy, this _man. _I had trusted this beautiful person who had shown me another world, and now I hated him. He had said my name. He still knew me after three years. Or he thought he did. He didn't know anything about me really. I dove, I don't know why, but I just couldn't turn my back on Ingo, I couldn't bear to go back up the cliff, and back to our cottage before I'd visited the deep blue ocean. I thought it would accept me, my second home, but it didn't. It didn't rebuff me either. I felt like the ocean was laughing at me as pain exploded in my ribs, a white hot iron band around my chest. I hugged myself, trying to extinguish the fire, and kicked my legs feebly, trying to get to the surface. I couldn't let go of the Air. It was Kerensa. Her face swam in front of me, asking where I was. The last thing I remembered was opening my eyes for a brief moment. Cold hands closed around my wrists, and Faro stared into my eyes. I examined his face, the same, but older. Tan, and beautiful. His long hair swirled around his face. It wouldn't work this time, I couldn't let go. I was drowning. His hands gripped me harder, and I swam backwards, with all the force I could muster in my state. My legs hit Faro's chest, and before I could feel any more, I hit our rock with my head, the full force of a wave and my panic behind it. I blacked out, cushioned by the ocean.

**Faro POV**

She'd hurt herself, and no-one could help. I would have fetched Saldowr, except that he had been so ill recently that he had started making plans to go to Limina. Elvira might have helped, except that she was in the North. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Sapphire could have let go, the Air was only half of her. I had seen that face in her mind. The little girl, who looked like her, with red hair.

"Sapphire, wake up, you need to wake up!"I cried, she didn't wake, her limbs drifting lightly in the current.

I panicked. What was I supposed to do? I had never dealt with something like this in all our time together.  
She was pretty as her name, pale as the sand, and a thin line of ruby red snaked out from her head. She was breathing, safe in Ingo, but unconscious. I lay down next to her, in shock, and held her hand. I would be here when she woke up, and if she didn't, I would be here until I died too.

**Sapphire POV**

He was so dramatic. I could feel his thoughts, but I couldn't make sense of them. My eyes refused to open, and my brain was fuggy. He was distressed, but I couldn't move to comfort him. I still felt angry, but the anger was distant, and I couldn't feel my body anymore. It wasn't darkness; I could feel myself pulling away from something. My body. I watched the scene from above. His hands fluttered around me, unsure of where to rest, and begging me to wake up.

"I am awake Faro!" I said back, "Please, look at me!" Tears rolled down my face, and I focused on the red line being pulled out of my head. If only I could push the line back in...

I followed it with my gaze, and felt a pushing sensation, as if a giant hand was beating me back into my body. A whack on my head from the invisible force, and I was not only back in my body, but awake, a pain on the spot where the force had hit me. Faro's hand was tight around mine, and I pulled in a breath of the ocean. Of Ingo. Oxygen flowed through me smoothly, and quite suddenly, I could focus.

**Conor POV**

"Rosie, where's Saph gone?" I asked her, curious as to my sister's sudden dash out the door.

"Sapphy gone where Tyack went." She answered, skipping over to me.

"And where is that Rose?" I tried to be patient, but she wasn't understanding the importance of this.

"Tyack went down. Whoosh." I didn't know who Tyack was, but I was getting a bad feeling.

"Rosevear, tell me right now, where did Sapphire go?" I used a stern voice, and she immediately sobered up.

"Ocean." She murmured.

Great, my sister was with Faro, in Ingo. She might not come back this time. I pull on my shoes, and grab Rose. I'm not going to let my sister swim off down a stream, with some Mer boy. I hurtle down the track, and climb down the rocks with Rose on my back. We land on the beach, and I scramble over the rocks, scared I'm too late. I see a tail in the water, and my sister, she begins to move, swimming towards the surface. I kneel down by the water at the edge of the rocks, where it's quite deep. Sapphire swims to the surface. I'm about to scream at her, rant my head off, drag her home, but she speaks. Not to me. Not at first.

"_Kerensa, Kerenza, Lowenna, Lowennek." _She says, and I know she's reciting the origins of Rose's name. "Kerensa-Lowenna, Loved Joy, I'll come back for you. Conor, don't worry. Tell Mum I've gone to Rainbow's for a few days, I promise to be back before the week is out. I need to heal, in Ingo."

I knew something had been off about Saph, because she didn't talk much to her friends or me anymore. She would stay in her room, and occasionally spend one day with Mal. I felt bad for him, because he really liked her, and wasn't actually benefiting from the relationship, no matter how hard he tried. Sapphire sunk back in the water, and I watched her disappear from sight. I knew she would be back, she said she would.

**Sapphire POV**

There was something we had to do; we had to accompany Saldowr to Limina. It was Faro's duty, and even if it wasn't, he would still do it.  
It was a mournful trip, and Faro nearly cried when he said his farewell's, but he kept it together until we were back in the Groves of Aleph. He had blocked me from his mind, but I wasn't angry. I had put my anger on hold, because his need was greater. I thought he was hiding behind his mind because of his grief, but it can't have been that, because in the Groves, he curled his tail under himself, and dry sobs wracked his body. He hadn't understood the concept of crying, but now, I thought he understood that the principles of emotion that brought about such behaviour.

"Faro..." I didn't know what to say.

"Sapphire, don't. I don't know how to do what I need to." He looked down.

I swam awkwardly around him, and finally settled on his side where his tail didn't stick out. I put my arm around him, and he settled his head on my shoulder.

"What if I can't do it? You always manage to balance everything perfectly. How do I pass the wisdom of Saldowr onto my kin?" He was scared.

"You don't. Not yet. First you have to find out who _you _are." I pulled away from him, and in an intimate gesture that I had never done on him, I kissed him on his forehead. It was only meant as a comfort, but he took it as something more. He reached up, and pulled my head towards his. He pressed my lips to his, and I pulled away, looking at him in surprise. This was more than I needed right now.

I swam back, saying "Faro. I-I'm just-I-I have to go. I'm sorry!" With that, I left the Groves, and swam back to the cove. I dripped all the way to the cottage. I didn't stop there. I ran straight up to my room, and cried. I cried because there shouldn't be any more adventures in Ingo, and because I was growing up, and because I didn't know how I felt about Faro.

Kerry came in, and sat beside me, her brown eyes watching me carefully. She stood up, on the bed, and hugged me. After that, she left, and ran downstairs. I had thought that I would spend a long time in Ingo. Long enough that I might never need to go back, but it hadn't been up to me.

**Faro POV**

I hadn't realised. I had thought that she liked me. What did I expect her to say?

"Oh, darling Faro! I _must _leave my family in the Air, and come down here to live, don't you agree?"

Not very likely. How did I get it so wrong? I can't stay here. I will go to the North to visit my sister. Perhaps seeing her will clear my head? I can't stay here though, because if Sapphire comes back to Ingo, I don't think I could bear seeing her.  
The swim to the North wasn't too bad, I had time to arrange my thoughts, and some of the currents were amazing. There wasn't a threat from Ervys this time either, which always improves a journey.  
I felt cold in the North though, isolated. I could tell my sister was close, but it was almost like she was_ hiding_ from me. I only understood when I saw the jaws come down, straight through the water, heading for me.

**I am _really really _sorry! I know that the chapters need to pick up pace! xx Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in chapter one  
**

**Chapter five**

**Conor POV**

My eldest sister was in mourning. I was very worried, because she was staying true to her word. She hadn't even been in Ingo for very long when she told us she would come back. It had only been one day when she got back from the sea. Mum and Roger had gone back to Australia; because she convinced them she was ok. I understood, partially, she was keeping her promises, and she wasn't leaving Kerry or me, but she sat on the edge of the cliff, staring out to sea, day after day. She would only eat meagre portions of her supper, and at night, I would sit by the entrance to my room, waiting to hear her fall asleep. She wouldn't. She would cry for hours, and when she did drift off, she would scream and cry in her sleep. Mal would sometimes visit, but he couldn't understand. Yes, my eldest sister was in mourning, and though she didn't tell me why, I could guess. Faro had killed her connection to Ingo.

**Sapphire POV**

I was tired. So tired. I sat, my knees pulled up to my chest, on the cliff edge. The entrance to the cove where it all began. Mal would sometimes come down, and sit, with his arm around me. I realised now that I didn't ever truly like him. He was a close friend, but not someone I really wanted to go out with. My hair drifted beyond my waist, split ends, grease, and knots made up its composure. I was a mess, and I couldn't figure out why. People said I had gotten thinner. Occasionally, I would think that I saw someone with a tail, but I must have been wrong. After about a month of this, I realised that I would have to go back to sixth form in less than a week. I sighed. I would face my demons before then. I struggled up on wobbly limbs, and walked back to the cottage. Conor was shocked to see me home. He had been doing his best to deal with me, but he was at a loss. What do you do when your seventeen-year-old sister is pining for the sea? You can't take her to a doctor, and he had to remember the two-year-old that had been entrusted to his care. Mum and Roger had wanted to take Kerry with them, but she was the only thing keeping me firmly in the Air. Until now at least. I had to be in Ingo once more before I chose the Air, and I would avoid Faro.

**Conor POV**

She burst through the door, with much more force than I would have thought. She grabbed a hair band, tied up her damaged hair, and ran upstairs. She changed her clothes, and ran back downstairs. Her clothes hung off her skeletal frame. I was really worried. Rose was taking a nap, so I had to whisper.

"Saph, what are you doing?" I said

"I'm going back to Ingo! I'll be back before sixth form, but I need to feel free." She looked insane.

Her skin was pasty, and her eyes had lost their dull, depressed look, now they looked manic.  
She left the house. I realised she'd left without shoes.

**Sapphire POV**

What was I doing? I had been told by the dolphin I was riding that Faro had gone North. For some reason, I was headed North now. The dolphin said he had ridden only a few currents, and mostly swum, which meant that on this dolphin's beautiful back, I should be able to catch up with him.  
I saw him, and I also saw Nanuq. Nanuq was diving through the water, and before I could think, a scream ripped from my throat.

**Faro POV**

It was Nanuq, and I was paralyzed with fear. I was going to die, because he refused to hear that I was Mer. That was when it happened, a scream tore through the water, mentally, and physically.  
_FARO!  
_

"FARO!" It was Sapphire. On the back of a dolphin, she looked beautiful, but ill. Very ill, like she'd caught some sort of wasting illness.

Then my instincts kicked in, like they hadn't cared before, but now Sapphire was here, they couldn't let her watch my murder. I swam, swiftly, away from Nanuq's jaws, and towards the dolphin. Another dolphin sped up to meet me, quivering with excitement. I didn't even think about it. I lay myself on the dolphin's back and we sped off, back to our home.

**Sapphire POV**

I felt alive, and I realised that it wasn't because I was in Ingo, speeding through azure waters; it was because I was with Faro. Perhaps he had some sense after all; I was just too foolish to realise.  
When we reached the coast, I realised we were only a few miles out from Cornwall. We said our goodbyes to the dolphins, and Faro, for the first time since I'd known him, looked embarrassed.

"So..." He trailed off, refusing to meet his eyes.

I was exasperated. "Oh you stupid boy!" He looked at me, shocked that I'd say that, and I pulled him towards me.

This time, the kiss was filled with passion, and he responded enthusiastically. When it was over, he held me at arm's length, and looked at me. He watched me carefully, to see if I was alright. I ignored it, and kissed him again.

**Faro POV**

The girl of my dreams had just kissed me. I could do a million somersaults, and still have energy. She looked ill though, not the healthy, vibrant girl I fell in love with. Her eyes were manic, and her skin was pasty. Bones stuck out in all the wrong places, and when I put my hands around her arms, I could touch my pinkie with my thumb.

"Sapphire, you're sick." I frowned, looking at her carefully, "Why have you been ill?"

I didn't know people could be this fragile looking.

"Faro, I was sad, very sad, and I didn't know why." She replied. I still couldn't get into her mind, but I could feel her defences breaking down. Not by choice, but because she was so weak.

"Can people become as ill as you are from being sad?" That was when it happened. The walls of her mind broke down, and I saw everything.

I saw my face, frowning, when I asked her if anyone had ever proposed to her, I saw her feeling angry at me, whilst her mother worried about her disappearance. I saw the birth of what I now realised was her little sister. I saw her boyfriend. I saw her diving, to get away from me, and felt the pain explode around her ribs. I gasped. The worst memory that flashed above me though, was her, sitting at the entrance to the cove, skeletal, with her legs pulled up to her chest, red streaks down her face, and her beautiful hair ruined. I saw the dark circles under her eyes, and connected them to the memory of her sleepless nights. I saw how she felt, racing beside me just now on the dolphin, and her realisation that she did love me.

I pulled her to my chest, feeling sick at the thought of so much pain coursing through her delicate body. I looked down at her face, and kissed her fiercely. We gently drifted down to the sea bed, and spent hours down there together.

When we surfaced hours later, I knew that I would do anything to keep Sapphire. Even if it meant leaving the job that my teacher left for me when he died. He was right, Sapphire did return to Ingo, without my interference. When Sapphire went back to the Air, I felt alone again, and knew what I had to do.

**Sapphire POV**

I walked back to the house in a daze.

"SAPPHY!" Kerry crashed into me, and hugged my thigh tightly.

Conor came out of the kitchen, "Well, Saph, you're certainly looking better!" I giggled, and he laughed. This was his sister.

**Conor POV**

She had a happy look in her face, and was eyeing up the sandwich I was carrying. I handed it to her gladly, and she ate it all, in the space of about ten seconds. She looked very pleased with herself.

"So, how long have I been away? In Ingo, it must've been about a day." She looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh, only about two days. I told Mum and Roger that you were out with a friend. It made them happy to hear that. What were you doing in Ingo for a day?"

"Faro!" She giggled as if this was some amusing joke. I wondered if she was riding some weird high.

I asked again "Doing what with Faro?"

"Faro!" She seemed to be stuck on repeat. Giggling happily, and holding Rose on her hip.

Then I realised what was so funny, to her at least. To me, it was sick. "You were _doing_ Faro?"

She nodded, happily.  
Rage filled me, and I left the house, marched down the track, and traced Sapphire's steps back to the cove.

"Show yourself! You leading bastard! Come on!" I screamed into the night, and Faro's head poked out of the water, water streamed down his head and shoulders.

I went right up close to him, and in a low voice, threatened "If you _ever _hurt my sister, I will ensure it is the _last _thing you do. How dare you de-flower my little sister?"

He was indignant, "You're one to talk! I've seen her memories, her friend, who is the same age as her, has slept with _you_!"

"That's different." I growled.

"How exactly?" He asked.

"Well, let's see, Rainbow and I can grow up and get married, in the _Air_."

"I don't know about marriage, but I plan to propose to Sapphire." I blinked at him, how could he know about proposing, and not about marriage? I shook my head, turned, and climbed back up to the rocks, the tide was coming in, and I had to head back.

**Sapphire POV**

I was back at school, and I didn't mind. Everyone was telling me how much healthier I looked now that I was eating regularly, and I was happy. I had the memory that Faro loved me in my mind, and I remembered that I could visit Ingo at any time. There was only one issue.

"Mal, listen..." I started.

He looked at me, "No, let me go first. Sapphire, I really like you, but I wanted to know if we could just be friends?"

I was shocked, "That was what I was going to talk to you about actually. Why now? Why didn't you just break up with me when I was a blubbering mess?"

It was an honest question, and he answered honestly, "Well, I was kind of worried about you state of mind, like if I broke up with you, I thought you might hurt yourself by accident." I laughed. Mal was sweet and always thought of things like that.

I kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Thank you Mal." I walked away, and headed to next lesson.

"Hang on Mum, I'm just feeling queasy." I headed to the bathroom, and promptly puked my guts up. I felt much better, and headed back to the table.

"Sapphy, are you ok? I mean you look so much healthier! But, if you're ill, we can come back." Mum worried over me way too much. I was on Video Chat to her, and she was beginning to get an Australian accent.

"Mum, I'm fine! Besides, it's not me you should worry about. I swear that Kerry is the one chewing up my shoes!"

She laughed at that, "Oh, I do wish we'd brought her, but we're just always working!"

"Mum, it's fine, really. We love her here, and she does know who you are!" As if on cue, she launched herself into my lap, making Sadie freak out.

Mum laughed again, "Well, I do love you all, and Rose, Daddy says that there's a present on the way for your birthday!" She hung up. I set Kerry down, and looked at her.

I had been thinking alot about babies lately, because I was worried that this 'stomach bug' was more than it seemed. I hadn't seen Faro since that fateful day in Ingo, but that was my choice, I just hadn't been to the cove.  
I walked into the living room, and looked at my brother.

"What's up Saph?" He jumped to his feat, probably terrified I'd spiral into misery again.

I was calm. Deadly calm. "I think I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in chapter one  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Sapphire POV**

"You're _WHAT?!_" Conor exploded, and strode over to me, "How can you be – _Faro._" There was a deep suspicion in his voice, "Please, please tell me it's Mal's." He was pleading now.

I guess in some ways, his best friend being the father of my child was better than the alternative.

He carried on, and I watched him pace. "I mean, Saph. _Pregnant? _You're seventeen! We can sort this out. If you want to keep the kid, ok. Wait, what if the kid has a- " He cut off his sentence, staring at me in horror.

His eyes travelled down to my stomach, where my hands were clasped tightly.

"Well, you might be wrong, I'll buy some tests."

Half an hour later, Conor was back. He seemed to have bought the store out of pregnancy tests.

"Conor! How much do you think I can pee?" I was laughing, because between his stunned expression, the sincerity of the situation, and the looks he must have gotten when he went up to the checkout with 100+ tests, it was pretty funny.

Nevertheless, he handed me five tests, and pushed me in the direction of the toilet. The tests recommended being possibly pregnant for at least three weeks first; luckily, I was approaching my fourth week. Was that lucky? I suppose I was hysterical.

I went through about twenty sticks before I told Conor that if he didn't stop it, he would be likely to find one of them in an un-welcome place. Kerry wandered between us, confused.

"Now we just have to wait for these puppies to bake." I said, earning a glare from Conor.

I was oddly calm, like the calm before a storm.  
It took just over ten minutes, and Conor carried them into the living room, without looking at any of them.

"Con, you can look, it's okay." I reassured him.

He looked up, hopeful "You're not pregnant?"

"No, I haven't looked, but no matter what the outcome is, it'll be okay." We both looked at the tests.

They were all positive.

"Saph. Sapphire. Look at this! The ones that are more advanced even say it's twins!"

I thought then, about Kerry running up to Mal, and the looks I got from tourists. I had laughed, because it obviously wasn't true, but now, it could be. I sat down heavily.  
I was pregnant, probably with twins. And they were Faro's. Great.

**Ok, I know that this is my shortest chapter ever, sorry! I'm taking constructive criticism, so please, help me out, and remember, this is my first Fanfic!  
Remember to review, xx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**Chapter seven**

**Faro POV**

I felt bad. I had left my sister in the North because Sapphire had shown up, and a message she sent recently told of how she'd found the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. That made sense. This human idea of _proposing_ didn't. I had purposefully listened into conversations specific to such matters, and it seemed as though the human male would get down on one knee, and put himself at the other person's mercy. I wondered if shows of such weakness were desirable in human culture. I would have thought that the women would like someone who can defend their honour, not willingly be demoted. Ahh, well, these are the great mysteries of life I guess.

**Conor POV**

How is it, that when my sister gets pregnant, she carries on as though everything is normal, but I can't get over myself?  
_It's because she's your sister._ A voice in my head whispered. So? I love my sister, no big deal.  
_You're worried that she might choose him over you._ No, I just want her to stay with her family!  
_You wish you'd never gone to Ingo._ In some ways, that's true, in others, not so much.  
We hadn't told our Mum, or Roger, yet, but I don't know how long Saph was planning to keep this up. We hadn't seen a doctor, to get an official reading on whether she was pregnant, because of the way gossip spreads in this village, but we both knew she was. I watched her wash up dishes, singing to herself.  
_I dreamed a dream, the other night  
the strangest dream of all  
I dreamed I saw you kissing her  
behind the garden wall.  
_It was a song Dad taught us, called 'Little Eyes', it was one of Saph's favourites, besides _O_ _Peggy Gordon_ of course, but I hated her singing that in the house, so close to Ingo.  
"Saph, what are you going to do?" I asked her from the table.  
"Well, since you can't be bothered, I'll dry the dishes, and then -"  
"No, about, you know, when you start ... _showing_."  
"Conor..."  
"No, Sapphire, we need to discuss this whilst Rose is at day care. If she hears us discussing this, she'll get the whole village involved."  
"True that." She murmured, looking away, "I have to tell him." We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. If only there was a way to know if the kid (or kids) would have a tail (or tails).

**Sapphire POV**

I knew Conor would bring this up! He's such a worry wart! I knew that I'd have to tell Faro eventually, but I was delaying. I didn't know how he would react, considering that this never came up in our conversations. I set the dish towel down carefully, my movements precise and considered.  
I sat down next to Conor, and said what I thought, "We need to see Granny Carne. She'll know what's going to happen."

Xxx

The door to the cottage in the Downs was open, and Granny Carne was inside, bustling about with a pot of tea. There was a fruit cake on the table, and three mugs. It reminded me of the first time we visited her, when I was eleven. Gosh, has it really been six years since all of this started? It seems like just yesterday that Conor thought I would get swept away by Ingo. A different Tide had caught me, in dreams, wishes, and a lust for the ocean, and those in it.  
"Ah, Sapphire, Conor, you're here." Granny Carne spoke, pulling me from my reverie, "Have a seat, Conor, if you cut the cake, we can discuss this odd predicament."  
We sat. Conor began cutting the cake.  
Granny Carne turned to me, "Now Sapphire, I see you've brought Moryow to Norvys. Why?" She meant I'd brought the sea into the Downs, which wasn't always wise.  
"Granny Carne, I didn't mean to it's just that I'm -"  
She cut me off. "Pregnant, I know, I can feel the life starting in you, and sense two heartbeats, if I'm not mistaken." Twins. We had guessed, and this confirmed our suspicions. Faro told me that they were common among the Mer, but it had never crossed my mind.  
_It also never crossed your mind that you'd get pregnant if you slept with Faro. _A rude voice sniggered in my head.  
"Granny Carne? What do I do? I mean, if they have tails..." I trailed off, and my eyes became suspiciously wet. There was only slight difference in how my body looked. A tiny bump stuck out from my previously flat stomach, between my hips. I hadn't told anyone, but soon I would have to start buying larger clothes.  
"My dear child, they won't have tails, because unless you become one of the Mer within the next eight months, then they'll follow the DNA patterns of you. I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding, and Conor visibly relaxed. He could deal with me being pregnant, but not with children who would have tails. Another thought popped into my head. Mal would think I had cheated on him. I mean, we had been together in that way, but only once. Just before I was with Faro. Conor knew nothing about it. This took my thought on a tangent. What if they _were _Mal's? Conor would be happy, but oh, this was hurting my head.  
"Sapphire, look at me, they are children of Moryow, I'm sure." Granny Carne answered the question I hadn't asked. She slid a tin bucket in front of me, and I looked at her yellow eyes in confusion for about thirty seconds, before nausea gripped me, and I fell to the floor in front of it, promptly emptying my stomach of fruitcake and tea. Conor ran to my side, and soothingly rubbed circles in between my shoulder blades, and held back my long hair. A wave of embarrassment came over me, my poor brother shouldn't have to do this, it should be the bastard that knocked me up! Anger flooded through me just as quickly, and I wondered what was wrong with me. I stood up, and Granny Carne handed me a towel. I took it, and wiped my mouth gratefully.  
"Well, Granny Carne, thank you very much, but we should go." I said, avoiding her eyes.  
"Yes, you should, your Mer boy needs to know, but remember Sapphire, I'll be here if you need me."  
Conor looked sincere, "Thank you Granny Carne, really." She nodded, and we headed back home.

Xxx

**Faro POV**

She was back, and something was bothering her. We were lying in the sun water, and she kept glancing over at me. I took her hand, and I could feel her pulse jumping in her veins. She looked healthier though. Last time I had seen her, she had looked tired, and bones had stuck out. Now she had a healthy glow, and her stomach had even gained in size. Not much, but enough to be healthy.  
"Faro?" Her voice quivered, and I peeked at her through my closed eyes. She was pale, and her big eyes stared at me.  
"Mm?" I couldn't answer properly, my happiness was so complete.  
"Faro, I'm pregnant." My eyes shot open, and I swivelled to see her properly. How was this possible? I knew she had a human boyfriend, who she'd broken up with, but _this_? She was so _young._  
"Sapphire. Tell me you're joking." I was desperate. What if they were mine?  
"No, I've done the tests and everything." She had those odd balls of liquid in her eyes, tears.  
I was scared, she had done tests? I'd heard about tests, they put needles into animals to see how they would react to certain chemicals. They had done that to Sapphire? That made me very angry. Even worse though, is the thought of who the father might be.  
_Faro, I'm sorry. _She told me, connecting through our minds.  
_Sapphire, just tell me, who is the father? I need to know. _It was a mental whisper, and I wasn't sure if she'd heard.  
She had, and answered equally quietly. _You._  
I stared. No longer was I the heir to Saldowr, and one of the wisest among the young Mer, now I felt like a foolish, little boy, who'd been caught in the kelp gardens without permission. I had made a mistake, and now I would see the result.

**Hey! So, thankyou for reading and reviewing, if any of you have anything you think you'd die without having it in the story, then please, PM me!  
~Ocean-runner xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer in chapter one**

**Chapter eight**

**Sapphire POV**

I was _huge_. It was needless to say that my love life was scarce. I had had a few dates, before I showed, but now, people treated me like a pariah, avoiding my baby belly at school like it would attack them. There were rumours, of course there were, the wild girl, but well behaved from Senara, turned into the village 'slut'. If only they knew, most of them had slept with more people than I could in my entire life! I'd slept with two people, gotten pregnant from the second, and now I was a 'slut'.

"Well, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride." I muttered to myself as I busied about the kitchen. Kerry spent her time telling anyone who would listen that she would be an aunt.

A noise like a telephone emitted from the computer. I sat down quickly, and pressed the 'answer' button. Mum and Roger were calling from Australia, and Conor and I had so far kept the pregnancy a secret. Conor pulled up a chair.

"Hey Mum, hey Roger. How's Australia?" He asked, focusing their attention on him, but they weren't to be put off track.

"Sapphire, Mary Thomas called, and asked if we would be back for the due date, care to explain?" I blushed. Guess there was nothing for it. I stood up, in front of the screen. I couldn't see, but I knew my stomach dominated the screen, and I looked away when I sat down.

"You're _pregnant? _Who's the father? Why didn't you tell us? _Sapphire!_" Mum was in a panic. Conor murmured soothing words to her, while I tried to gather my composure. Tears had welled up again. Damn hormones. I furiously wiped my eyes, and looked back at the screen.

"Oh, Sapphy, I'm sorry, you just shocked me. You're only eighteen though! I had such plans for you! Oh, Sapphy." Mum looked regretful, and I could see Roger rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Mum, I can't tell you who the father is, I promised him, but he is going to look out for the kids, don't worry."

Roger spoke, "Sapphy, I think we should go now, we'll call you soon." I nodded mutely.

When they hung up, I picked up my little sister, and gave her a hug, squeezing her as tightly as I could with a giant belly in the way. The father. I hadn't seen Faro since I'd told him the news, and he hadn't seemed thrilled. He had suggested that I become Mer, so that he could fulfil his duties. I insisted that he would be there, and that they would grow up in full knowledge of the Mer. This hadn't satisfied him, and when my anger had fully abated, I'd been too big to make the climb down. The only way I could speak to him now would be if someone drove a boat into the cove, and whilst Patrick can drive a boat, only Mal has one, and he was way too angry to even consider it.

Conor had been great. We'd seen an OB/GYN, since we knew the kids would have legs, and he'd walked me through the whole process, Conor made sure I had everything I needed, was comfortable and that I didn't eat anything or do anything that would hurt the kid. To my shock, his relationship wasn't even suffering, because Rainbow thought it was fantastic to hang out with a girl who needed to go buy new clothes every month, no matter the reason. Not to mention that she was spoiling the kids rotten with buying everything to do with babies she could lay her hands and money on. They hadn't even been born yet, although we did know the sex. One boy, and one girl, just like Faro and Elvira. Well, not just like, there was the small matter of having legs. I guess it hadn't quite hit me that in a few short months, I would be a mother. The risks of birth had been discussed with me, particularly haemorrhaging. It was quite common with twins apparently, and I was considering this, when a pain gripped me.

**Faro POV**

Something was wrong. I hadn't seen Sapphire since she told me that she was having my children, and though it was weak, I had tried to reach her through our link. I had been unsuccessful, but now, as I was floating lazily through the cove, it came to me. A sharp pain, in my hips, that felt contracting. Something had happened, and all at once, I knew it was happening, Sapphire had gone into labour.

**Conor POV**

"Saph! What's wrong?"

She glared at me, "What do you _think _is wrong?" she growled, frightening me slightly.

"Ok, calm down, I'll just pack some of your things, and drop Rose off at Mary's. She said she'd look after her." I rushed around our cottage, grabbing the baby bag that Rainbow had packed, and running up stairs to find, surprise, surprise, Rainbow had packed that too.

Soon enough, we were bundled into the car, with Rose at Mary's, and heading to the hospital.

"Conor, if you don't drive faster, I'm going to make sure you _never _have children!" She said through gritted teeth. She was gripping her stomach, and rocking.

When we arrived, I parked, and helped Saph out. She kept shooting me evil looks, as if I had been the one to knock her up. In the lobby, she treated the nurses as if they were angels sent from heaven, mind you, they had the painkillers.

I dialled my girlfriend, "Rainbow? Yeah, it's time." I heard the intake of breath on the other end, and knew she was really excited.

Xxx

Thirty-five hours, and thousands of profanities screamed about Faro later, and I held my nephew in my arms. It wasn't over yet though, her OB/GYN had been right. Sapphire was haemorrhaging heavily. Rainbow held my niece, looking down at her, with love on her face. That was when I decided. I pulled a small box out of my pocket with one hand, and flipped it open. Rainbow noticed the movement, and looked over at me, her eyes wide. I was holding the baby, so I couldn't get down on one knee, but I said "Rainbow, I know you're only eighteen, and I know this isn't the best place, but, will you marry me?" She squealed, and then her face went sombre. My heart fell what felt like a thousand feet when I saw that look on her face, and she said, holding out the baby, "Only if we can have one of these in about ten years." I smiled, and slid the ring on her finger, but we couldn't make much contact because of the wriggling bundles.

**Sapphire POV**

It hurt so much, I hadn't even seen my children since they were born, and I was being whisked away. I was bone cold, and shaking from the anaesthetics used in the caesarean, and I just wanted to sleep for a million years. I closed my eyes, ignoring the on-rush of doctors to my side.  
When I dreamt, I dreamt of Faro.

We were in a current, on our way to see Saldowr, and he was laughing at something I'd said. We were still young, and it was before the Crossing. The whale greeted us, and I swam up to her eye, and hugged as much of her as I could reach.

What she was saying was odd though, because her voice was male, "...blood transfusions... just young... healthy and strong... a few days... incubators?"

Faro turned to me, and he looked distressed, "You did it once, and you can do it again, wake up!"

When I woke to a world of pain and tubes, I really saw Faro's face looking down at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**Chapter nine**

**Faro POV**

It was only when I saw her, after all her treatments, blood transfusions to replace what she'd lost, tubes stuck out of her, and things were stuck to her, monitoring her heart. Conor had explained all of this in the space of about ten minutes, after I explained what I was doing in the Air. It was only when I saw her like this, that I became a monster, and I experienced what I'd only ever heard about – Tears. I had seen the children, and they were locked in little plastic tubes that made sure they grew to a proper size before they were taken away. A girl called Rainbow refused to be downcast at the situation, and brought me cups of a vile liquid called coffee.

Conor walked up, and sat next to me heavily, "So, you chose my sister over Ingo. Wow. Um, not that I don't admire it, but why?"

I shrugged, "I never truly chose Ingo, but if I choose Air first, I can always go back to Ingo. I'll follow Sapphire."

It was plain and simple, it made sense. If Sapphire chose Ingo, I would go home, if she chose Air, I would stay in this harsh world, and if she never recovered, I would ensure the safety of our children before following her beyond. I looked at her again, and she looked almost like she had when we were eleven, peaceful, and she was smiling. It made me upset for some reason, to think that she was somewhere that she could be happy, rather than here, with the people fretting over her.

I remembered what had happened when she had hit her head, I spoke similar words, "You did it once, and you can do it again, wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open, and I nearly wept with joy.

**Sapphire POV**

Shock. Joy. Confusion. Faro's face looked into my eyes, and fog surrounded my brain. _  
_

_Am I dreaming still? _No, there was too much pain. It felt as though someone had forced yogurt through my veins. Faro touched my face. My eyes travelled downwards, and I saw a pair of tan legs, poking through shorts, despite the wintry weather. I nearly fainted with the shock, but kept my bearings.

"You, um, you look _different._" I couldn't say too much in a hospital packed with doctors, but he understood.

A laugh barked from his throat, "_I _look different? You're the one who gave birth to twins, haemorrhaged, had a blood transfusion, and slept for three days! I suppose you're right though, I do look different." The twins.

My head snapped around in worry, looking for arrows to where my babies might be. My hand fell to my stomach, flat, empty. I felt empty. I was missing the two who had lived with me for six months. Panic flooded my heart, and crept up my throat, but Faro took my hand, and I calmed.

"Ssh, they're in tubes called incubators. They're fine, but we have to wait a few weeks to take them..." He trailed off, and I knew why.

"We're taking then home, to my home."

Xxx

I was right. We did take them home, and Faro said he would stay with me as long as I needed him.

"I'm sorry Faro, but that's not possible." I said, a smile playing on my lips.

His face fell, "Why not. Sapphire, I thought you knew, I – "

"I love you, and I'll need you forever." I leant forward, and stole a kiss, and pulled back from his surprised face, "Oh, baby, you have so much to learn about the Air."

This puzzled him, and he held out my son to me, thinking I was talking about that baby. I laughed.  
Kerry gave me a big hug, and Mum called to meet her grandchildren. She told me that Roger and her had decided to stay in Australia, but they could come back and get Kerry. I wouldn't let them,saying we'd miss her too much, and secretly noting that I'd like to be the one around her when the sea came knocking. Mum approved of Faro, and said he could live in our house on the condition that she would have no-more grandchildren for about five years.

I was happy, truly happy, because I could still visit Ingo, but I had my own little family. Rainbow moved into Conor's attic, Kerry moved into my old room, and Faro and I took over Mum and Dad's old room, with the twins. We all resolved that we'd build an extension on the house, because if Rainbow and Conor got married, they'd surely have children.

I looked down at the twins, now sleeping peacefully, and turned to Faro, "I've found some names, but I wanted to know if you liked them."

"I'm not sure, Kerensa-Lowenna is pretty hard to beat."

"Well, these have no connection to the sea, but I loved them. I figured they'd find the ocean without any help. Tegen for a girl, and Menadue for a boy." I looked down in case he didn't like them.

"I love them." His voice was beautiful, and I fell into my piece of happiness.

**Twelve years later**

Rainbow came home from the hospital with her daughter in her arms. Faro, Conor, and Menadue looked at each other in exaggerated exasperation. It made the total un-balanced even more. Now there were two more girls than there were boys. Conor had the small consolation of choosing the name.

"I'd like you all to meet Bronnen." He said with pride. No-one could have normal, English names, in our household. We were happy though.

Menadue and Tegen showed a high level of intelligence, and used their cunning against teachers at school. Kerry now went by her full name, Kerensa-Lowenna, and had a boyfriend, who seemed to be firmly ground in the Air, and she treated everyone with the typical air of a fifteen-year-old. Faro had learnt quickly about the human world, and worked in eco-projects, specifically those which were centred around the sea. Conor helped him, and Rainbow worked in retail. I was the stay at home mum, minding the twins, Kerensa-Lowenna, and after Rainbow returned to work, Bronnen. I was content enough that I might never have another adventure. I did yearn for Ingo sometimes, and I knew that there were days that Faro almost left and returned to the sea, but he never did.

As he had said, "I love Ingo, but I can't live without you." It was cheesy, but it made sense.

As I told Conor, I came back for him, and never lost myself to Ingo.

* * *

**Oh, I think I'm getting all weepy! The ending of my first Fanfic, so, whatcha think? I'm really grateful to those who have read this, because you're encouraging me to write more! Sorry, for it to be such a boring end, but it kinda ran outa steam. Y'know? Well, always greatful for the feedback! xx  
~Ocean-runner.  
**


End file.
